


That time Sam accidentally challenged Gabriel to a prank war

by Bablefishmouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, M/M, Prank War, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Response, So is Gabriel, Unbeta'd, canon AU, cas is humanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefishmouse/pseuds/Bablefishmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time when Sam accidentally challenged Gabriel to a prank war, Dean tried to intervene, Cas got a face full of pie, and Kevin was just so done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Sam accidentally challenged Gabriel to a prank war

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr.

Ever since Gabriel had moved into the bunker the dynamic had shifted. They still had Kevin, who tried not to get dragged into things. Cas was around all the time, which while was technically new didn’t feel like it, and was slightly bemused by everything. Dean was being alternately oddly domestic and vaguely happy, and concerned that anyone they hadn’t heard from in two days was in trouble. Sometimes, Sam thought, he acted like the world’s older brother.

And then there was Gabriel. Dean had largely dropped the bad pranks and crass jokes these days. Gabriel hadn’t. If anything he over compensated for the lack of Dean’s input. It didn’t seem to matter that, at least according to him, Gabriel was human these days. One day Sam made a joke about horses, the next every picture of Sam in the entire bunker was replaced by one of the impala.

Dean’d laughed when he worked it out. Cas had frowned, Kevin hadn’t really got it. But Sam? Sam had plotted.

He’d started off small, the classics, salt in the sugar, sugar in the salt, that sort of thing. Then he put dye in Gabriel’s shower head.

Sam woke up with bright blue hair, a stuffed teddy bear and a note reading “Nice Try ;)” That was the start of the escalation.

Dean tried to intervene on the day Gabriel woke up, in the middle of the swimming pool, on an inflatable mattress. “Seriously, what is it with those two?” He exclaimed looking at the set up for Gabriel’s retaliation in the kitchen. “Am I dealing with two three year olds here?” 

"Three year olds don’t have this much of a one-track mind." Kevin grumped, wondering if he could actually make it to the coffee machine.

"Be fair to our siblings," Cas said with a deep grin "With this much effort they must be at least seven." he stepped forward, about to go to the refrigerator, when a pie full of whipped cream hit the upper half of his face. He sighed, and wiped the cream off his eyes. "At least he’s calibrated the thing properly."

Dean began to laugh as Cas pulled various bits out of his hair, flicking them away with a look of disgust. Kevin edged for the door, and ran.

"Hey guys, so get-" Sam wondered into the kitchen and couldn’t see a moment later. He wiped the cream off his face "Get Gabriel apparently, excuse me." Sam grabbed one of the pies on the table before disappearing out the door. "I’ll be right back." He declared cheerfully.

"Sam, don’t" Dean called after him, way too late to be heard.

The prank war ended that day anyway. Dean wasn’t much fonder of that alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading. Kudos is squeeed at and Comments given hugs.


End file.
